


Where is The Line in The Sand?

by AgustDTF



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Pale-Black Vacillation, Quadrant Vacillation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustDTF/pseuds/AgustDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make your kismesis cry if you're a total bleeding heart.</p><p>Alternatively titled "This Bullshit Would Give Karkat Vantas A Migraine" or "Wow This Is Not How Quadrants Are Supposed to Work".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is The Line in The Sand?

Eridan finally lands a good punch on the taller boy sending him stumbling and finally sliding acrossed the dirty floor. He stalks up behind the incapacitated boy and drags him up by his horn, slamming his face into the wall. He grins, baring his double rows of razor sharp teeth in his victory. He slips his hand between the others legs to tease two of his fingers against the layers of cloth covering Gamzee’s wet nook. Gamzee tilts his hips back to get more friction.

“Disgustin’, you are absolutely disgustin’. You can’t evven pretend to be a proper highblood.” Eridan sneers, clawing at the other boy’s pants. He tears a hole up the back of them with his claws and shoves the messy fabric to the floor. He finds his fingers into the tangle of black hair on Gamzee’s head, grinds his face into the wall as his other hand works his own pants off. With a clink of his belt buckle on the floor he positions his own hips behind Gamzee’s. The tip of his bugle finds it’s way to the purple nook, teasing at the edges of the slit.

“MotherfuCK, will you just put it in.” Gamzee rasps out.  
  
“That is not howw wwe ask for something wwe wwant, is it?” Eridan tisks and pulls his free hand back, bringing back down to sharply spank where thigh meets ass, making sure he will feel that when he has to sit down next.  
  
“I’m not here to play your games motherfucker. I came here to fuck and if you're gonna just talk I'd be happy to give you something to talk about, meaning my motherfucking bulge in your tight little nook." Gamzee chuckles. He starts to wiggle out of Eridan's grasp only to have his face pressed harder into the cold concrete wall as Eridan slams his hips forward, burying his bulge in him to the hilt in one thrust. Gamzee lets out a high-pitched howl at the stretch. Eridan gives him no time to adjust and starts thrusting and grinding into him at a punishing tempo.  
  
“You wwere sayin’?”  
  
“mm… fuck!”  
  
“That’s wwhat I thought.” Eridan says, smugly. The warm nook wrapped around his bungle squeezes rhythmically, becoming impossibly tighter as the troll underneath him gets closer to orgasm.  
  
“Look at you, you can’t get enough of this. You absolutely lovve bein’ used an' bein’ treated like the trash you are.”  
“N-no!” Eridan barks a laugh at Gamzee’s denial when it gets cut off by a deep groan.  
  
“You’re such a slut, Gam, such a perfect slut," Eridan says, looking down to where the's thrusting into the other's body, "You're makin' a right mess a me an' yourself. I'm so lucky to get to see such a perfectly pathetic sight. Tell me, does your little flush-crush knoww this about you? Hm? Does he knoww that you come over to my hivve an' let me use you as my owwn personal, livvin' bucket?"  
  
"You... you shut the motherfu-fuck up!"  
  
"No, he wwouldn't, wwould he. You're too much a' fuckin' cowward to evven talk to him still aren't you? I could help you wwith that, you knoww. I could go tell him howw fuckin' good you are, bet he'd lovve to get just a taste a' this. Your fuckin' nook is alwways so cod damned tight." Eridan growled as they both neared orgasm. He pushed his hips forward getting his bulge as deep into the other's nook as it would go and continued to grind into him quickly. Claws dug into Gamzee's slim hips nearly to the bone, the sharp contrast of pain and pleasure was enough to push him over the edge. Eridan's beath stuttered as the warm nook became a vice around his own bulge, forcing him to suddenly reach his peak and spill violet material inside Gamzee, distending his belly with the amount he came. Eridan stood back up to his full height and buckled his pants up as his bulge retracted, watching as Gamzee slides to the floor and into a puddle of their combined material. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as the purple-blood's shoulder twitched but the small sound that came from him was not laughter.  
  
"I can't belie- are you seriously cryin' right noww!?" Eridan said, indignantly. Gamzee curled in on himself more, laying on the cold floor. A muffled, get the motherfuck out, came from the vulnerable form. The seadweller stood in shock and disgust just staring at him for a moment as he continued to shake and sob.  
  
"This is ridiculous, stop actin' like a wwriggler!" Eridan crossed his arms and huffed out, "Just get up an- oh for the lovve a- ugh... come here." He walked over a knelt down next Gamzee, placing a hand on top of his head and gently papping him. Gamzee stopped shaking and moved a bit to look up at Eridan, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"What are you getting at, motherfucker? You're in the wrong quadrant for that shit."  
  
"Shoosh shoosh," Eridan scoffed, "I can't vvery wwell ignore my owwn instincts wwhen you bein' so fuckin' pitiful." He continues to pap him until Gamzee looks a great deal less upset, then he helps him get up the stairs in his hive to the ablution block for a bath.  
  
"You all up and mean that shit? You know about me being pitiful?" Gamzee asks as Eridan tests the temperature of the water coming out of the faucet, Eridan scoffs again.  
  
"I just fuckin' did the wweirdest kind a vvacillation for you, what do you think?" Gamzee smiles at Eridan's answer.  
"Not used to being motherfucking pitied, fishbro."  
  
"That's 'cause you're annoyin' as hell. Noww get in the fuckin' tub, you're a bloody mess an' a half." Eridan wrestles Gamzee shirt off over his horns and shuffles the taller boy over until he takes initiative and sits himself in the bathtub as the warm water fills it up.  
  
"I still all up and hate you, you know."  
  
"I still hate you too, obvviously, I'm just not completely heartless." Eridan says, slapping Gamzee shoulder, "Now shut up clean yourself, or do I havve to do that for you?" Gamzee shakes his head and Eridan gets up to leave, but pauses in the doorway, looking back to where Gamzee is getting to work on his stained thighs.  
  
"An' about what I said back the-"  
  
"No it's all up and good, fishbro. It's not like I don't say the same motherfucking shit to you when I'm in the position you were. Don't take everything so motherfucking seriously all the time."  
  
"Good point." Eridan smiles and rolls his eyes, "Same time next wweek?"  
  
"You motherfucking know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Full Disclosure: This piece is for public consumption; feel free to share it with credit to the author.


End file.
